Bird Kids
by J-Man2012
Summary: Bird Kids is about when Fang left Max and the flock from Maximum ride series and strted a new life with other bird kids he was in charge and he started his way of his old life to control his new flock. when everyone it settled Fang starts to get Deja vu


Bird Kids

Story 1

By: Josh Phillips

Chapter 1

I woke up from a weird dream. I was being chased by human-dog hybrid mutants that changed from human to dog. They are 6ft tall when they transform. I call them Probes. I broke into a cold sweat from shock when I had awakened. Also it might be a good idea to mention something to you. Me and my family of five are mutants too. We had bird DNA grafted into us. Which means me and my family can fly. My name is Fang. The names of my family are from oldest to youngest. Our names and ages are me and Jake 14, Sara 11, Mike 8, and lastly Ariel 6. We live in a house in the Rocky Mountains. Our house looks like the letter A. The Probes have been tracking us. Each of our parents gave us to a group of scientists when we were born for money. The scientists took me and my family to this place called the School. The School is really a building that has several labs in it. My family and I found a way to escape from the School. When we escaped we stole a credit card so we could get some cash to build a house. Jake, Sara and I went out to hire some workers to help us build the house. The construction team arrived at about 9:00 AM and around 6:45 PM the workers left for the day. Before they left the boss asked ''Why did you chose such an unusual shape for a house?'' Fang answered "That shape just interested me and we all decided on that shape for a house." All that was left to build was the top part of the A on our house. The next day all the workers came out again to finish building the house. They arrived about the same time as they did the day before. A week after our house was finished Probes swarmed around our house. They kept a good distance away from the house so we wouldn't hear them. At around 12:00 midnight we were ambushed. Probes attacked from all sides of the house. We fought to the death. The Probes managed to kidnap 8yr old Mike and 6yr old Ariel. When I asked if everyone was okay I only heard Jake and Sara's voices. Jake said ''I'm fine just my nose.'' Sara also said "Same here I'm a-ok." Then Fang called for Mike and Ariel but he had no response. That was when he asked Jake and Sara if they saw what happen to Mike and Ariel. Jake said that the Probes had taken them. Fang was so mad that he just jumped out the window and unfurled his wings to fly and cool off. With me gone Jake knew that he was in charge till I got back. An hour later I figured it was time to head back home. Sara was looking around the sky waiting for me to return. I landed but instead of landing smoothly I did a face plant when I landed. Sara and I went inside to make a plan on how to rescue Mike and Ariel. We all knew where they had been taken. Ariel and Mike and been taken back to the worst place on earth. That place was the School.

Chapter 2

Sara, Jake, and I went to the back of the house. They found what they were looking for. It was the files on them and where the School was located. The School is located in southern Arizona. Fang and Jake decided that the three of them were going to leave tomorrow. On the other hand Sara wanted to leave right then and there. We could tell she was worried about Mike and Ariel. Fang and Jake were worried to but they needed a plan. Plus when a plan was needed in a time like this it was difficult to think of one. After about an hour of thinking, Fang and the others felt like their brains were fried. The next moment Jake said "I think it's about time we all went to bed and let ourselves rest before the big flight." Sara was awake at 5:00 AM. She went to wake up the others, Jake and I just groaned. We didn't want to get up but we knew that Ariel and Mike were waiting for Sara, Jake, and I to save them. Meanwhile, Mike and Ariel were sitting helplessly at the School. They had to sit in wooden crates. They were forced to sleep in the crates too. The only times they could leave the crates was when they did weird experiments on them. After all the tests had been completed Mike and Ariel got thrown back into their crates. Back at the house Sara, Jake, and I get the last few things ready for the trip then jumped out the window and let their wings snap out. We let the air currents and wind take the three of us upward. We gained altitude fast and got down to business. I led the way while Jake and Sara flew behind me. The reason why I'm the leader is because I'm the strongest, fastest, and most intelligent. I also have an excellent sense of direction. Soon we started to get hungry. So we landed in the forest we had been flying over and ate. Once Sara, Jake, and Fang had rested, they took off again. Back at the School Mike and Ariel ached in pain. They had been hurt during the tests. Mike and Ariel had been bruised and cut in multiple places. All the scientists agreed to test Ariel and Mike's strength, speed, and reaction to certain events. They had to fight the Probes as one of the tests. One after another the Probes were sent out to fight Ariel and Mike. On the bright side they could fight the Probes together. Anyway Fang and Sara were flying ahead of everyone and they hadn't realized that Jake was losing altitude fast. The only reason that ever happened is when we got really light headed or we were extremely hungry. Sara and I shot down to catch Jake before hit the jet that was flying below us. We caught him before he got anywhere close to the jet. There was one bad thing though. One person had camera and was taking pictures like crazy. We had a split second to get out of there. Sara asked "What happened?" Jake replied with only a groan. Sara and Fang knew that Jake was hurt so they landed in the nearest forest. Sara kept watch on the area while Fang looked to see where Jake got hurt. After several minutes of searching Fang found a wound. Jake had been shot. He has lost a lot of blood. An hour later Jake had awakened after we stopped the bleeding with supplies from our bags. The first thing he asked was "What happened?" Sara was first to answer. She said "You were shot." Jake muttered "Oh great where at?" Fang quickly replied "You were shot in the leg. Now we need to get going." "Oh yeah lets all leave here while I'm sitting here on the ground in pain." Jake said.

Chapter 3 

We are about five miles from the School. There are two good things about the School. The first is that there are no fences. The second thing is that the Probes always stay inside. The reason is they hate the sunlight. The bad thing is we were outnumbered by about two million. That was the bad thing about ambushing the School. Sara, Jake, and Fang landed next to a big bush and pulled in their wings. They figured that if they sneaked their way into the School they wouldn't get caught. Like some people say some plans don't always work out. That is what happened to Jake, Sara, and I. We had gotten captured. When we entered the School the three of them freed themselves from the Probes and found the main office and hacked into the computer. That was when something surprised them. Everything they needed to know was in one file. The file told Sara, Jake, and I why they were taken. It also told them how old they were, when they were born and a bunch other information. All three of them jumped with joy. In the middle of their celebration they could here Probes running down the hall after them. Sara, Jake, and I sprung into action when we saw Probes run down the three hallways. They all thought the same thing at the same time. That thought was there are three hallways and there are three of us. It was perfect. All you could hear was thump, bang, and boom from each fight. Each of us had to fight two Probes at once. That was nothing new. We were used to it. Meanwhile, Mike and Ariel could hear the loud noises coming from down the hall. At first they looked at each other confused. Ariel asked "What is going on out there?" Mike replied "I don't know but I'm not going to sit here and do nothing." The next moment Mike pushed on the sides of his crate and it exploded! Mike told Ariel to do the same and her crate exploded as well. Together they found the exit and pushed open the doors. Ariel was the first to spot Sara, Jake, and Fang. They were in a big fight with the Probes. Mike couldn't remember the face but somebody told them to never think just react when you're in battle. So that's exactly what they did. After a gruesome and difficult battle the five bird kids fled from the scene and started to run, again.

The End

(Come join us for our next adventure in "The New Beginning")


End file.
